1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic member, a mounting structure of an optical element, and a pickup apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data in a disc is read using a pickup apparatus of a disc apparatus. Data is recorded in a disc using the disc apparatus. The disc can be a “CD (Compact Disc)” (trademark) or a “DVD (Digital Versatile Disc)” (registered trademark), for example.
Apparatuses relating to an optical disc apparatus and an optical pickup apparatus include an optical information recording and reproducing apparatus capable of acquiring a tracking method, by which mounting adjustment is facilitated and problems in a three-beam method can be solved, and also capable of high speed transfer by magnetic-field-modulation overwriting and high capacity based on super-resolution, for example (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-135382 (pp. 1 and 3, and FIGS. 1 to 6)).
However, the optical pickup apparatus has such a problem that, when misalignment of a diffraction element such as a diffraction grating occurs, for example, it is hard to achieve desired performance of the optical pickup apparatus.